


Between the Lines

by CyanRhapsody



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mason catching feelings maybe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanRhapsody/pseuds/CyanRhapsody
Summary: The words Mason never speaks aloud, but is understood anyway.Or, all the different ways Mason can say three words without actually saying them.Purely self-indulgent fic.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Mason/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Between the Lines

Mason is not one for words. He's not Nate, who has an ease with speech he can never match, or Felix, whose sincerity always shines true. No, Mason much prefers allowing his actions to speak for him.

You feel it in the way he checks on you every time they meet, grey eyes flicking over your body. The way he unerringly finds your gaze first when you enter the room. He reads your moods by the lines of your body the same way Nate recites poetry by heart. How his gaze lingers in lust and concern and everything else in between, stormy grey easily drawing you into his orbit.

It's in the way he has memorized your heartbeat so much so he can recognize it anywhere, track it across a crowded street. The way he knows it's you from the cadence of your footsteps. The way he listens for your laughter whenever you are near. He knows how you breathe, the soft exhalation of breath that turns ragged under his touch. He knows every sound you make, every shiver in your voice, what his name means in all your inflections.

You feel it in his touch too. The hands that tangle in your hair when you worship him, the fingers that curl around your neck in unspoken comfort. The warmth of his leg pressed against yours, calloused hands on your hips, teeth pressed hard enough to leave indentations on your skin.

When his lips linger over the marks Murphy has given you. When he presses a soft kiss to the pulse point on your throat, biting playfully when it jumps under your skin. The way he sometimes brushes your hair away, kissing your neck in greeting. When his lips scorch a path down your body, color blooming under his ministrations, marking you in places both visible and not. If he had his way, your skin would always be littered with his colors, his presence, a testament to the pleasure that (only) he can bring you. He wants to carve his very being into your soul the same way you did into his.

It's in the way he kicks a chair out for your when you enter. When he chooses to perch beside you instead of his usual corner, chooses to put away the cigarette to better observe you. He never invites you to stay, but also never tells you to go, the warehouse's roof going from his to _yours_ , a shared secret. The arm slung across your shoulders, sometimes your waist whenever someone gets too close, little excuses to touch you (and keep touching you). It's in the way he stays close to you, sharing his space.

It's in his words too, sometimes. When _sweetheart_ sounds so much more than an endearment in his voice, something soft and tender hidden among his usual sardonic tone. When your name on his lips means something else, cradled in emotions he never says aloud, never gives voice to. His soft sighs when you lean against him. And when the two of you are locked in the bedroom, clothes scattered on the floor, joined together in the ways Mason knows best, his moans are nearly sacred, prayers given freely to you.

Mason never says _I love you_ out loud. Will likely never. But he doesn't need to.

You understand, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing Mason and his maybe feelings! This was written as a purely self-indulgent fic and I hope it wasn't too cheesy and out of character. I found the Wayhaven Chronicles only recently and fell in love with the cast and might expand on this in the future with the other members of Unit Bravo. But until then, please enjoy this piece ;w;
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> (I am absolutely dying for book 3)


End file.
